


fuck my job

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee had a sucky job but when he meets a boy, suddenly he doesn’t find it as bad
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	fuck my job

**Author's Note:**

> this is a true story, this happened to me. except there was no cute guy :(

chanhee sighed as he stared at the food on the tray. someone had ordered a ground pork vermicelli soup but that's not the bad part. the bad part was that they wanted the ground pork separated from the actual soup in another bowl and they wanted the fucking egg that came with it in a separate bowl too. 

chanhee doesn't like making rash decisions but this person is already on his enemy list. 

"here you go ma'am." chanhee put on his fake smile as he set the different bowls in front of the elderly lady and some teenager. 

"thank you so much." was her response. 

"anything else?" chanhee asked, already preparing to leave when the woman signaled to the teenager sitting besides her. 

"could she get extra sauce for her rice ball?" the lady asked and chanhee had to keep himself from dropping his smile. 

"of course, i'll bring it right out." chanhee nodded, already giving up on the fact that they have to pay extra for the sauce. 

and so chanhee wandered into the kitchen, his eyes scanning over the multiple tickets before pouring some of the nasty sauce into a small container. 

he quickly took it out and placed it in front of the lady, his fake smile back in place. 

"here you go ma'am, anyth-" chanhee was gonna ask when the elderly lady hung to his arm, making his slightly jump back. 

"i'm so sorry, but could i get some extra broth." the elderly lady laughed, as if it was funny but it wasn't. 

chanhee's smile faltered, his eye twitching in irritation because why the fuck didn't she tell him before he went to get the goddamn sauce. 

"of course." chanhee smiled, walking away and letting his smile drop, a scowl taking place instead. 

"what the fuck is wrong with people these days? does she not see that the whole fucking restaurant is full?" chanhee stopped before entering the kitchen to rant to his co-worker, kevin, before entering the kitchen and leaving kevin confused. 

chanhee scowled as he poured the broth, multiple dishes in front of him, ready to be prepared but he couldn't because he had to give fucking broth to the old lady, yes old lady. 

she lost the right to be called elderly. 

chanhee quickly walked back towards true table, setting the bowl down and preparing to leave before the old lady caught his arm again. 

chanhee had to resist the urge to shout 'WHAT' right at her face but obviously he couldn't do that so he plastered his fake smile on before turning to her. 

"sorry for the trouble, thank you." and chanhee would've felt like it was sincere if she wasn't laughing the whole damn time. 

so he just gave her a nod and left the table, sighing out in relief as he could finally get back to the other dishes. 

although chanhee was done with the old lady, his irritation never left. even after a whole hour, he still felt irritated to the core. 

"done." chanhee mumbled to himself, the tickets now gone.

before a big ticket sprung out and chanhee had to resist the urge to yeet the receipt printer to the other side of the room. 

"who the fuck orders this much?" chanhee took the ticket into his hands before sticking it in place and walking out, pretending to clean as he looked for the number of the table. 

"oh no." chanhee sighed, they were all males that looked around his age and that thought alone was scary enough. 

he didn't want to serve them, he knew that they would judge them because that's what teenagers do. 

"fuck my job, honestly." chanhee sighed to himself before walking back to the kitchen.

as their food started coming up, chanhee prepared them with a frown, he didn't want to go out there. but when more tickets started springing up, he knew he had to or else everything would start piling up. 

he took a tray full of appetizers that they had ordered out to the table, when he got there the guys respectfully stopped talking (!) and gave chanhee their full attention or maybe they were just staring at the food. 

"okay, so we have..." chanhee named all of the dishes as he placed them down, he wasn't making eye contact with them, he was too nervous to do so. 

when he was done, he quickly bowed and walked away, he hears a couple thanks and he turned and smiled at them before going back into the kitchen. 

there was already more dishes ready, some main and some appetizers, he sighed before preparing them and loading them onto the tray. he went to the same table and placed the appetizers down first when he got to the main he called them out and watched so he could place them around the corresponding person. 

"the chicken lo mein?" chanhee asked and scanned the table, some guy raised his hand a little and chanhee froze for a second as he locked eyes with the boy. he was so cute, cuter than the other guys and that's saying something because everyone in the table was good looking. 

"um, sorry." chanhee quickly apologized when the cute guy gave him an awkward smile that seemed to snap him out of his daze. he flushed red as he passed the dish and made sure to avoid eye contact as he placed the other dishes down. 

this time as he placed the last dish down, he quickly bowed before practically running to the kitchen. 

"fuck, that was so embarrassing." chanhee mumbled to himself, he wanted to cry when he still had to deliver one more dish to that table, he just wanted to avoid that table forever. 

"and the fried chicken." chanhee said as soon as he got to the table, he zeroed in on the last guy who brightened up as his dish was called out. 

"thank you." the guy smiled at him before eagerly taking his plate. 

"no problem, anything else?" chanhee asked, looking at everyone except the cute guy from earlier. 

"actually, sunwoo here wanted to ask you a question." someone spoke up, chanhee looked and saw a guy patting the cute guy's back. he must be sunwoo. 

"uh, yeah, um.... could we get more sauce?" the cute guy, now know as sunwoo, asked and chanhee looked down at the sauce, it was their sweet and sour sauce, he quickly nodded and was off to get the sauce.

as he walked away he heard the guys all bombard sunwoo with comments. he could make out the words 'pussy', scaredy-cat', and 'loser'. 

when chanhee was back, everyone was looking at him with a smile, he flushed red and handed sunwoo the sauce before he pulled away sunwoo quickly grabbed his hand. his friends started 'ooh'ing and some almost started screeching. 

chanhee flushed even more red when sunwoo apologized and quickly let go of his hand while also flushing red. 

"u-um, anything else you want?" chanhee asked, turning to sunwoo when he cleared his throat. 

"actually, um, is there a chance that i could get your number?" he asked, his friends started making noise again and turned to chanhee with a hopeful expression. 

"my number? uh, yeah why not?" chanhee shrugged and when sunwoo smiled at him, he couldn't keep his own smile back. 

his friends were slapping his back and cheering, chanhee was worried that it would disturb the other customers but they didn't seem to mind. 

and as soon as chanhee gave him his number he was off to make the other orders but this time the irritation from before was gone and it was replaced with a giddy feeling. 

*

chanhee bit the inside of his lip in frustration as he stared at the customer in front of him, who still couldn't decide what he wanted to drink. 

he fiddled with his fingers and stared at the clock, he was supposed to be off 5 minutes ago but this guy was literally taking forever. 

he glanced to a table where sunwoo was sitting, he waiting for chanhee to get off and he felt bad for making him wait. 

"the avocado smoothie- no no wait." the customer said and it made chanhee's eye twitch in irritation. 

"sir, there's a line behind you." chanhee said, trying to give out a hint that he was taking forever. 

"oh sorry, i'll just get a milk tea then." the customer said and was taking out his wallet. 

chanhee grinded his teeth in irritation because of course he was taking forever to pick a drink just to end up with the most common drink here. 

"here's your receipt." chanhee almost gritted out as he handed him the receipt. 

"thank you." 

chanhee put on his fake smile as them next persone came up to the register, he was so gonna kill kevin for making him take orders. 

*

"finally." sunwoo mumbled when chanhee approached them. 

"don't start kim sunwoo." chanhee told him, although his words had no bite. 

"i'm joking." sunwoo smiled, taking chanhee's hand as they left the cafe. 

"i hate my job." chanhee complained as he sat in the passenger's seat of Sunwoo's car. 

"you always say that but you never make the effort to get another one." sunwoo told him before starting his car up. 

when chanhee didn't say anything, sunwoo turned to him, only to find him leaning his head against the window with his lips puckered. 

"really?" sunwoo asked with a smile, leaning over to peck chanhee's lips. 

"but the pay is good and i like the people there. it's just the goddamn customers." chanhee complained, sitting up when sunwoo started backing up from the parking lot. 

"you wanna go over to jaehyun's place? everyone's over there." sunwoo asked, knowing that chanhee just needed to relax and he seemed to like being with the guys. 

"can i shower first?" sunwoo scrunched his nose up in distaste as he caught a whiff of onion. 

"yeah, i think that's a good idea." sunwoo teased, earning a smack from chanhee. 

sunwoo laughed and took chanhee's hand, that was smacking him and intertwined their fingers together. 

"i'm glad we met." sunwoo confessed, catching chanhee off guard. he blushed a little as a smile made his way onto his face. 

"me too." chanhee admitted, his smile widening when he felt sunwoo squeeze his hand.


End file.
